


what are you doing new year's eve?

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick invited David to his New Year's Eve Party knowing he probably wouldn't come. When David shows up at his door it's a pleasant surprise that leads to more.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 107





	what are you doing new year's eve?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this story since July and I'm so glad I'm finally publishing it, especially as my last fic for 2019!
> 
> Title from the fic comes from the [Kacey Musgraves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvXpkH-gl3Q&list=OLAK5uy_nVGaLg3Qtxg_k3P8MVIMTYQi-0UTTN110&index=13&t=0s) song of the same name which actually inspired the story as a whole. This song is a cover from [Ella Fitzgerald](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFdfzNMV52Q) and I highly suggest listening to either of them, because it truly is a good song.

If you had asked Patrick where he would be at the end of the year he never would have guessed this. He most likely believed nothing would change, he wasn’t one to take dramatic measures and nothing at the beginning of the year indicated a major life change would happen. That was before he broke up with Rachel and moved to New York. Nothing said needing space like moving to another country right? He had managed to find a job as a business manager at a gallery and while he thought he was getting better at understanding the art he was still confuddled sometimes by the pieces he saw when he went to work.

Something else he would never have expected was David Rose. David’s gallery was the one Patrick worked at and when he came in for the interview David hadn’t seemed all that interested in him. He thought he wouldn’t get the job so he was pleasantly surprised when he got a call the next week asking if he’d like to work there. That was over nine months ago and the little flutter Patrick had felt in his stomach when he first saw David had turned into full-on pining. In hindsight figuring out he was gay had been a slow-going process that he hadn’t even known he was on until he broke up with Rachel, David was simply the cherry on top of confirmation.

\---

“I’m heading out for the rest of the day,” David said.

Patrick looked up to see David casually leaning on the doorway a tote in one hand and his phone in the other.

“I don’t think anything should come up and if it does please don’t contact me.”

“Well short of this place burning down you won’t hear a peep from me,” Patrick said. He got up from his chair and walked towards David. He was nervous, but he had spent most of yesterday evening and early that morning practicing and if he didn’t ask David the question now he didn’t think he ever would.

“So uh New Year’s Eve is coming up and I’m having a party with some friends and I didn’t know if you wanted to come?” Patrick rushed the last half of his sentence but he was proud that he had actually asked David.

David squirmed a bit, “Um, while that’s a generous offer there are few different parties I’ve been asked to attend so if you could just give me some of the information like when and where it is I can figure out if I can fit it into my schedule.” When he finished he turned his head slightly so he was no longer looking at Patrick.

Patrick’s heart fell a little. He had expected that David would be invited to quite a few parties based on all of the friends Patrick had met at openings or other events, but a small part of him was hoping that David would choose him. He walked back to his desk, grabbing a pen and a sticky note quickly writing down the information and walked back to David.

“If you change your mind you don’t have to let me know, consider this an open invite,” Patrick said and handed him the note.

David took it and put it in his pants pocket, “Thanks,” and turned around leaving the doorway.

\---

It was almost midnight and the party had been in full swing for a few hours. Patrick was in the corner of the living room nursing a beer. He wasn’t trying to be antisocial per se, this was his party, it was just the simple fact that as it was getting closer to midnight, more and more people started to pair off. Now when he looked around the room he saw couples cuddling on the couch, arms tightly wrapped around one another, others with heads bent in quiet conversation, and one couple enthusiastically making out. He really hoped they didn’t take it farther than that. 

And David still wasn’t here. He thought that David would be more likely to show up earlier in the night and with each passing hour, Patrick’s hopes started to go down. He knew it had been a long shot, and he realistically knew even if David had appeared it would be because they were friends, not for any other reason. The knock on the door surprised Patrick, but he quickly set his beer down on the kitchen counter and walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was David, looking stunning in a black sweater with a white lightning bolt across the front, and a soft smile on his face.

“I’m glad I finally found the right place,” David said as he walked through the doorway and into the living room.

“I wouldn’t think it would be that hard since I gave you my address,” Patrick teased, trailing behind David, still shocked at his arrival.

“Oh I had it, just the part with your apartment number was smudged. Had to knock on a few doors to get to yours. Denise says hi by the way.”

Patrick reached out to lightly grab David’s hand. David turned around to look at him.

“Why are you here? Not that I’m not glad, it’s just I thought you would have better places to be.”

David looked at Patrick intently before saying, “Is there somewhere a little more private we could talk?”

Patrick nodded his head and while still holding David’s hand he guided him to the fire escape. It was cold out with the wind biting at Patrick’s face. 

“I hadn’t planned on coming here tonight,” David began, “I already had plans to make a few appearances at some parties, but when I got to the first one I was standing in the middle of the room and realized I didn’t want to be there. I didn’t care about any of the people there and they probably didn’t care about me, it’s more about who shows up to your parties, not if you actually like them.” David tilted his head, looking away from Patrick. “I figured out where I actually wanted to be and it was with you. I know we haven’t known each other that long but I know you care about me. So I left the party and came here.” David moved his head and was now directly looking into Patrick’s eyes, “I’m glad I did.”

Patrick was taken aback at David’s confession. Here David was standing in front of Patrick, lightly shivering, so Patrick did the first thing he thought of, he hugged David.

He heard a gasp from David, and Patrick would have pulled away except David already had his arms wrapped around him, hands rubbing slowly up and down Patrick’s back. He smelled the woodsy scent of David’s cologne and felt the heat radiating off of him. He came out of his daze long enough to wrap his arms fully around David and grip the back of his sweater. 

FIVE!

Patrick slightly startled when he heard the shout, so wrapped up in the hug he had missed the earlier shouts.

FOUR!

David didn’t seem to be letting up on the hug, but Patrick started to lean back, giving David the chance to leave. He didn’t know if David would think it’s awkward for them to still be in this position once midnight hit and he didn’t want to risk that chance.

THREE!

David was still firmly holding on to Patrick, although now his hands had moved to Patrick’s hips. Once Patrick fully leaned back he could see a small smile on David’s lips.

TWO!

Patrick returned the smile and David’s grew to a full grin.

ONE!

They moved their heads forward, Patrick closing his eyes right before their lips met.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

David’s lips were soft and warm and Patrick was trying his best to quiet the screaming going on in his brain because he couldn’t quite believe he was  _ kissing David Rose _ . It didn’t seem long before they were pulling away. Patrick opened his eyes to see David with his head ducked down, but he could still see the curve of a smile on his lips. 

“Uh, I wasn’t expecting that. Thanks,” Patrick said. He could hear the strains of a drunken singing of Auld Lang Syne and now that he was separated from David the cold was seeping back in.

David looked up, “For what?”

Patrick grabbed David’s hand and started fiddling with the rings. “For coming here tonight and the kiss. It was a pleasant surprise, definitely the best kiss I’ve had.”

David smirked, “I have been told that I have a talented mouth.”

“Don’t get too big-headed, the rest were with women, so any kiss from a guy would be better,” Patrick teased.

David stepped closer moving so his nose nudged Patrick’s, “Sounds like I just need to kiss you more to prove my point.”

“Now’s a good time,” Patrick said, leaning forward to kiss David again.

\---

If you had told Patrick last year that by the end of the year he would be ringing in the new year by kissing a guy he'd had a crush on for months he wouldn’t have believed it. Despite that, it was one of the best ways to start the year and Patrick couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the year would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want to talk about Schitt's Creek visit my tumblr, [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
